Abhijeet ka khana
by KK's Rapanzal
Summary: Felt a need to write something funny on Abhirika. Plz read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Felt a need to write something funny so here I am with a new story on our all time fav Abhirika :D I am quite fast na :P**

**Many ideas are revolving in my mind nowadays. I don't know why but always feel an urge to write some thing new :D**

**First chap is not so good may be some of you can find it bit lame but I have tried my level best :) And in this story all the dialouges are in hindi except background dialouges ;). Now Enjoyyyy :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tarika leti raho na kyun uth rahi ho baar baar?" Abhijeet said this while came running in their room.

"Kya karun Abhijeet, main bahut boar ho rahi hun aur tum ho ki itni der se apni files main hi ghuse pade ho" She said while getting up with the help of Abhijeet.

"Mujhe pata tha ki tum aisa hi bologi. Esliye pehle hi tumse bola tha ki chalo doctor ke pass dobara hokar ate hain par tum meri baat sunti hi kahan ho" He said this like it is the obvious thing.

"Tum mujhe dant rahe ho Abhi?" Kitne gande ho tum ye nahin ki mere pass baithkar mera haal chal pucho. "Par tum toh kisi ghode ki tarah sawar hokar aye aur ate hi dantna shuru kar diya" She begin to pretend as if she is crying.

Abhijeet (bit angry) - hawwwww apne pati ko ghoda keh rahi ho Tarika?

Tarika - Tum mujhse aise kyun puch rahe ho? Tum hi toh mere eklaute pati parmeshwar ho toh tumhi se kahungi na... And she giggled.

Abhijeet - acha agar main ghoda hun toh phir mujhse shadi hi kyun ki? Kisi insaan se kar leti... and he pouts

Tarika - Ab jispar dil aya ussi si shadi toh karungi na... And she sneezed.

Abhijeet - kaho kaho aur mujhe ghoda bolo... dekha mere bare main aisa bologi na toh phir aise hi karo (and he acts like Tarika while taking a tissue paper) aicchiiieee acchiieee acchhieee... And he begin to laugh loudly.

Tarika - You are really bad Abhijeet, main beemar hun aur tum mera majak uda rahe ho. Jao main tumse baat nahin karti... Now it was her time to pout.

Abhijeet (coming closer to her) - ok ok sorry jaan par ek baat samajh nahin ayi tum subah tak toh theek thi bilkul phir achanak se fever aur cold kaise ho gaya?

Before Tarika could reply she took a tissue paper and again sneezed.

"Pata nahin Abhijeet kaise fever ho gaya?" Trying to be as innocent as she could.

Abhijeet (suspisiciously) Acha theek hai. Acha Tarika aj main lab aya tha toh tum wahan thin hi nahin. Kahan gayi thin?

Tarika (at once) - wo...wo main... haan Abhijeet aj Tasha ke parents milne a rahe hain usse toh main ussi ke sath shopping par gayi thi. Wo apne parents ko gifta dena chahti thi na toh wo mujhe bhi apne sath le gayi thi.

Abhijeet - Acha ji toh ap shopping par gayin thin? Par ye toh bada ajeeb hai Tarika thodi der pehle hi mujhe Tasha ke phone aya aur usne mujhse kaha ki uske parents ki aj ki flight cancel ho gayi hai. Phir tum kiske sath shopping par gayin thin?

Tarika (understanding that now she is caught) - Nahin Abhijeet main bhul gayi wo Tasha ke sath nahin... main wo Purvi ke sath shopping par gayin thi.

Abhijeet (angry) Tarika mujhse jhut bol rahi ho. Tumhe lagta hai ki tum mujhse kuch chupa sakti ho? "Tum **canteen main baithkar Ice-cream kha rahi thin na aur wo bhi char char cups**"

Tarika (not getting words) - Abhi...main..main..kab canteen gayi? Tumne jarur kisi aur ko dekha hoga...jarur.

Abhijeet - Dekho Tarika ab tum bahut bigadti ja rahi ho. Kuch din pehle hi tumhe fever hua tha aur doctor ne saaf saaf mana kiya tha Ice-cream se dur rehne ke liye , par tum hamesha hi kisi ki nahin sunti ho.

Tarika understood that by her silly mistake Abhijeet is really angry on her and even hurted but she is quite expert in handling such situations.

Tarika - I am so sowwwyyyy Abhijeet mujhe nahin pata tha ki meri bachkani harkat se tumhe itna jyada bura lagega. I am really chawleeeee...

Abhijeet (can't bear any more) - Acha ok tum janti ho ki mujhe kaise patana hai , tum bahut gandi ho Tarika.

Tarika - "Par main gandi kaise ho sakti hun Abhijeet maine toh subah hi nahaya tha"...and she laughed

Abhijeet also couldn't resist so he also laughed with her. Both were laughing but were stopped by Tarika's sneeze.

Abhijeet - Dekho Tarika ab jaldi se lete jao nahin toh aur sardi lag jayegi. "Aur mujhe ye bhi bataiye mam ki ap kya khana pasand karengi?" Dinner ka bhi time ho raha hai aur apki dawai ka bhi.

Tarika - "Tum puch toh aise rahe ho jaise ki biryani banakar khilaoge wahi sada bhusa juice lakar rakh doge"

Abhijeet (giggling) - Ab pata chala kaisa lagta hai beemar hona. Jab main beemar hota tha toh madam char ghante lagatar lambe chude lectures diya karti thi aur ab dekho (acting like Tarika) "wahi sada bhusa juice lakar rakh doge".

Tarika - meri dubbing karna band bhi kariye aur kuch order kar dijiye.

Abhijeet - "Tarika tum beemar ho samjhi esliye no bahar ka khana. Main khud apne hathon se banakar khilaunga tumhe" And he stands like as if he is the best chef.

Tarika (laughing loudly) - hahaha... Abhijeet...tum..aur khana... keh do ki ye majak tha...

Abhijeet - Tarika meri itni badi insult kar rahi ho tum?

Tarika - toh aur kya karun Abhijeet? Tumne bola ki tum apne hathon se khana banaoge (and she again laughs) "ajtak pani bhi ubala hai"

Abhijeet - Dekho Tarika tum jyada hasso mat nahin toh makkhi chali jayegi. "Aur tum mujhse panga le rahi ho Senior Inspector of CID se panga?"

Tarika - "Dekho Abhijeet mujrim pakadne main aur khana banane main lakh gunna antar hota hai samjhe."

Abhijeet - Tarika... Tarika..Tarika tumne abhitak mere hidden talent ko dekha hi kaha hai. Dekh lena main aisa khana banaunga ki tum apni ungliyaan bhi chawa jaogi.

Tarika - Theek kai Abhijeet "toh main tumhe challenge karti hun ki tumne agar tasty khana banaya toh main tumhari ek wish puri karungi aur agar tum haar gaye toh tum meri ek wish ouri karoge" Challenge manjoor?

Abhijeet - Main kabhi bhi peeche nahin hathta hun. Ok "challenge manjoor"

And with that Abhijeet went to the kitchen with full confidence and Tarika lay down on their bed...

**A/N - So howw was ittt? Who will win the bet? Must tell this in the review section. Let's see how many of you are right ;)**

**Will try to update ASAP. And please do review :)**

**Take care**


	2. Shahi Paneer

**In Abhirika's Bedroom**

Tarika was lying down and thinking how Abhijeet is managing in the kitchen. He is preparing dinner for the first time and for the first time she will eat the food which will be made by him. She was very happy at this thought and wanted to see him if he wants any kind of help. But Abhijeet's strict order of not not to come out untill he calls her was preventing her to do so.

At the same time her mind was saying not to go out since he took the challenge himself and if she might help him , she could loose and then she have to fulfill his one wish without knowing what kind of wish it could be. It could be "permanent stop on her Ice - creams, not to go out untill she is fully recover or it can be no shopping for one month." These all thoughts were running in her mind and finally after fighting with her mind and heart she moves out from her bedroom without making any noise.

But before that she properly covered herself and even her face with her blanket so that if Abhijeet sees her he may not scold her much.

She was walking on her tiptoes , like a theif and moved mear the kitchen. What she saw their was really shocked. She scanned whole kitchen and found all perfect. She had thought that he will mess the kitchen fully and he proved her wrong. After scanning whole area she looked at his face and found him in tears. At first she was shocked but later on found the reason behind his crying. To stop herself from laughing she put her hand on her mouth and begin her laughing process slowly slowly.

Onion bhaisahab made Abhijeet babu to cry. He had made a sad face as if instead of cutting onions he is cutting any "dead body".

Tarika was looking at his face again and again because by each passing second he was making funny faces. She was controlling her laughter and it was very hard to stand their without giggling. But soon she felt like she will sneeze at any time. To avoid any noise she covered her face with the blanket but her bad luck she begin to sneeze and cough aat the same time. And this noise entered into Abhijeet's ears. His detective mode switched on and he looked here and there to find from where the noise came.

But he couldn't see anything properly because Tarika had switched off the hall's light so that Abhijeet can't see her and she can enjoy the scene.

Abhijeet (thinking) - Arre ye light ko kya ho gaya apne ap band ho gayi...Jaroor kuch gadbad hai...lagta hai ghar main koi ghus aya hai. With these thoughts Abhijeet begin to move slowly.

Tarika was slowly moving backwards but by mistake her blanket got tugged somewhere which stopped Tarika to move. She in a fast pace removed blanket and in all that her loose hairs got open and were totally messed , covering her whole face. Till then Abhijeet switched on the light and what he saw infront of him made him to scream...

Abhijeet (screaming) - ahhhhhhhhhh... bhuuuuuuuuuuuutttttt...Tarika bachao hamare ghar main bhut a gaya haiiiiii. And he begin to run in the whole house.

Tarika who was watching this was at first shocked but later on she begin to laughed madly. Hearing her laugh Abhijeet stopped from running and then looked at Tarika.

Abhijeet (bit shivering) - Ta...Tarika...tum...tum ho ye bhutni?

Tarika(clearing her face) - hahaha... Abhijeet... tum darr gaye...haha..tum toh atma aur bhut main bishwas hi nahin karte ho phir aj kya ho gaya...? Darr gaye..haha?

Abhijeet (thinking) - bada ajeeb hai shadi se pehle bade kisse sunta tha ki biwiyan shadi ke baad "chudailon" jaisa behave karti hain lekin aj toh dekh bhi liya. Sach hi kaha hai biwiyon ke hote hue bhoot ki movies dekhne ka kya faida jab live telecast hamare hi ghar main ho raha ho.

Tarika - Abhijeet...Abhiiii..kahan kho gaye? Arre main Tarika hi hun bhut nahin.

Abhijeet came out of his thoughts and then realise something and speaks in an angry tone.

Abhijeet - Tarika tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Maine tumhe bistar se uthne se mana kiya tha na phir bhi tum yahan a gayin?

But before Tarika could answer his quetion he cut her off.

Abhijeet - Tarika kuch jal raha hai na? Tumhe jalne ki smell a rahi hai?

Tarika - Haan Abhijeet kuch jal toh raha hai aur shayad mujhe pata hai ki kya. She pointed towards the kitchen.

Abhijeet at once understood and without wasting any secon he left in a fast pace. Whereas Tarika took a sigh as she was saved from his further inquiries. She also moved towards the kitchen to check out what exactly he is making.

Tarika - Abhi kya bana rahe ho?

Abhijeet - Tarika tum yahan phir se a gayin. Maine kaha na tumhari tabiyat theek nahin nahin hai . Tum jao aur rest karo. Jab khana ready ho jayega toh main tumhe bula lunga.

Tarika - Plzz Abhijeet mujhe atleast bata toh sakte hi ho ki kya bana rahe ho. Tumse dish ka name hi toh pucha hai koi "pahad todne ko thode hi bola hai". "And she pouts"

Abhijeet - Acha theek hai madam agar maine apko dish ka name bata diya toh ap chupchap room main jakar rest karengi. Ok?

Tarika (happy) - Theek hai Abhijeet main rest karungi pakka.

Abhijeet - Main tumhare liye khas "Shahi Paneer" bana raha hoon. He said this with some style which made Tarika to giggle.

Tarika - Achcha koi help chahiye apko?

Abhijeet (denying at once) - Dekho Tarika tum shayad abhi tak mujhe jaan nahin payi ho. Ye chote mote kaam toh mere byen hath ke khel hain. Aur bhuliye mat madam ki ye mera challenge hai aur main hi isse pura karunga. Aur khana khane ke baad na tum mujhe ustaad kahogi.

Tarika - Ohho! Ustaad Abhijeet itna bharosa hai apko? Dekhte hain ki apke byen hath main kitna dam hai.

And with that she left and he got busy in his dish.

He had already done some starting worl like boiled onions, cashews , almonds, ginger to make a paste of onions.

Now he was making the paste of other ingredients. After that he fried the whole garam masala till they release their aroma in the oil. He was doing this as if he had done all this before also.

He add the ground onion paste and saute till the oil starts to leave the sides of the paste. After that he added the dry spice powder ans stirred. Like this one by one he added all the necessary ingredients. And at the end he garnished "Shahi Paneer" with some coriander leaves.

He was done with his half task and now he gad to serve this Shahi Paneer with rotis. He couldn't make "jeera rice" since Tarika couldn't eat them due to her bad health.

**A/N - Done with the second chap. I know I am veryyy late but I was not in mood to write anything :(**

**This chap is not so good as I want it to be. I will try to update next chap ASAP. Thanks to all those who reviewed on the previous chaps. And I will try ro post next chap soon with some more fun ;) :D. Please review if you like this one too :)**

**Take care**


End file.
